Cheating
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: Johan smiled. Sho may have been Judai's boyfriend, but Sho was his lover.


_Okay, yeah, I know that I had already had this story published and stuff some time ago, but I HATED the original. So...dun-duh-duh-dah! I made a new version! Yay! _

_So, I hope you all enjoy the newly renovated story!_

_Oh! And for those who don't know, Johan is Jesse. A name I am actually fine with..._

_Anyway, here we go:_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. She wants to own Johan because Johan is a bish and so frekin awesome...Yeah...**

* * *

Johan nuzzled the soft, ivory skin of the boy underneath him. The North Academy boy kissed the warm neck and let the owner of that neck slide his thin fingers down Johan's bare chest. The hands' owner stopped at Johan's nipples. The thumbs circled around the perking peaks, making Johan moan and become very, very aroused. Johan huffed and tried to control himself, but this gorgeous being underneath him made it incredibly difficult. Johan moved some of the light blue locks of the other boy's hair and kissed his forehead. "My Darling, are you sure he doesn't know about this?"

Sho smiled and chuckled. "Judai is a blockhead. Besides, he's busy with a duel. He won't be looking for me for a while."

Johan smiled. Sho may be Judai's boyfriend, but Sho was his lover.

When Johan first saw Sho, calling to Judai to remind him of the pep rally they were missing, he wanted Sho to be his. That want only grew when he discovered that Sho was dating the Academy's best duelist. And that the relationship was failing and had been for a long time. Johan didn't have to do much to get Sho to leave Judai's arm to hang onto his. Give him a few compliments, flirt with him every once in a while, a few presents or notes snuck into his room or hand or pocket every once in a while. In fact, Johan only had to wait a week before Sho came to him, willing and ready for a real relationship.

_"Excuse me, Johan." The North Academy boy turned to see his fellow bluenette, standing about three or four feet away. Johan had to play with his hands behind his back to distract himself from the flittering of his heart and the adrenaline rush that was giving him extra boosts of energy._

_"Oh, hey Sho, is something up?" Johan asked, smiling. _

_Suddenly, something plowed into Johan. The European took a step back, his arms moving with his body as Sho's own arms circled Johan. Sho's shoulders were shaking with the sobs he was letting into Johan's shirt. Johan stared for a moment, not sure of what was going on. Then Ruby, the friend that she is, bit Johan's ear, reminding him that the boy of his dreams was vulnerable before him, not Judai. _

_Johan, not really the type to be disloyal to a friend, went against his normal nature and hugged Sho back, bringing the shorter boy's body as close to his own as he could._

Sho hadn't really broken up with Judai, though. Sho was too afraid that it would crush Judai's spirit to tell him that he was leaving him for another duelist whom Judai had actually dueled against. Johan didn't care, because when it came down to it, Sho was his. Because it was Johan Sho ran to when he was scared or lonely, now. Because it was Johan that Sho kissed with such emotion. Because it was Johan, not Judai, that Sho loved with every last part of his heart and body.

Johan slipped Sho's yellow coat off of the littler student's thin shoulders. "If he does look for you" Johan whispered. Johan's eyes opened, realizing his mistake the moment after it happened. He didn't mean to say it, but Sho had responded to him before Johan could take it back.

"Yeah, if he looks for me; if his true love hasn't pushed our relationship so far into the corner of his mind that he's completely forgotten about us." Johan backed away, surprised by the venom in his lover's voice. Sho's eyes were filling with tears. Johan bent down again, placing a kiss on each of Sho's cheeks, which were now stained with tears, and slipping his arms under and around Sho's lithe form.

Sho sat up. "Johan, do you think, maybe, we could go to the hot springs and, you know." Sho winked at the older boy. Johan smiled. He pulled on a shirt and searched for towels. Sho hugged Johan's waist. "I'll meet you there." Johan smiled and kissed Sho's forehead. Sho skipped out of the room and headed over to Duel Academy's hot springs.

**Cheating**

Johan was resting his head on Sho's shoulder. They were both panting, enjoying the endorphins that rushed through their bloodstreams like a marathon sprinter that had the finishing line within his sight. The steam that floated off of the water added to the layer of moisture that was covering their heated bodies. Johan's hands slid from Sho's hips to his back, moving them up and down, making Sho smile and giggle and tighten his arms around Johan's long neck.

Johan dipped his head and gave Sho and short, but passionate and loving kiss. "You're perfect, my Darling" Johan told Sho. "You are a living gem." Johan touched Sho's wet hair, which was limp and not as interesting as it normally is. "Your hair is like blue topaz, your skin is like ivory, and your eyes have the true essence of silver shining in them." Johan lifted Sho's head. "You are the child of angels, you make Aphrodite hide in hideous shame." Johan noticed tears in Sho's eyes. "Is there something wrong, Darling?"

Sho sniffed. Johan rubbed Sho's tears off of his face. Sho leaned into his lover's touched. "Judai has never said anything like that to me. Even in the beginning of our relationship, he's never said anything close to that."

Johan smiled. He bent his head down again, pressing his lips to Sho's. Sho moved himself closer by pressing his body to Johan's. Johan smiled and pushed Sho against the dirt and mud wall that created the hot spring they were in. Johan buried his right hand in Sho's limp hair. He rubbed his lips against Sho's the same moment he rubbed his hips against Sho's.

Sho moaned, "Johan." Sho stuck his tongue out and let his hands roam down, closer to the thing that made Johan a boy. Johan closed his eyes and threw his head back. "My Darling" Johan sighed.

That's when they heard him. "Sho!" Sho and Johan froze. "Sho, Where are you?" Johan's head snapped back to its regular position.

"Sho, it's him" Johan whispered.

"Hide!" Sho hissed back.

"Sho?"

"Where should I hide" Johan asked. Sho looked around. There were rocks, but Johan couldn't get to them by the time Judai saw them. Sho looked at their clothes. Sho's was on the ground, while Johan's was hidden very well in the bushes. That meant it had to be Johan if one of them had to hide. Sho held onto the top of Johan's head. "I'm sorry. Hold your breath." Sho allowed Johan to take a breath of air before being dunking him under the water. Sho pushed Johan further down so that he could kneel on his lover's head. It took a moment to keep his balance, but Sho managed by leaning against the dry ground that surrounded the spring. A few seconds later, Judai stepped into the open.

"Sho" Judai greeted his younger boyfriend. The brunette kneeled down in front of Sho, whose nervous smile was coming off as more of a friendly one to the oblivious Judai. Judai ran a hand through Sho's hair and gave him a kiss on the head. "Hey, Baby, do you have time for a talk?"

Sho felt the bubbles Johan's trapped breath was making. "Well, not right now; maybe later, after I get dried and dressed and ready."

Judai shook his head. Sho could tell that he was being very serious. "No, I want to talk to you now" Judai said. He had a hand in one of his pockets. The other one was cupping Sho's face. "I need to talk to you now."

Sho looked into Judai's eyes. "Did something happen, Aniki?" Sho asked. Maybe he got hurt. Maybe he lost a duel. Sho felt anger flare in him. How dare Judai come to him only after he lost a game. Was that all Sho was to him: a pillow to hug and cry when he was faced with defeat? Was he really second to some stupid game? Sho's hands balled into fists, his nails cutting into the soft flesh of his palms. That was the only way anyone could tell that the bluenette was angry. Sho hid his anger and disappointment well. He had gotten very good at doing that. Nearly two years of his life had been spent trying to please a man who would only be satisfied if Sho magically turned into a Duel Monster card.

"No, nothing happened, it's just" Judai leaned closer to Sho. Sho worried that, at this close a range, Judai would smell Johan on the younger. "It's just I really want to tell you something and I don't know how to tell you."

Sho felt Johan tug on his leg. "Maybe," Sho said, "you can go to your dorm and I can get out and dried and changed and meet you there. Then you'll be able to put to words what you want to say."

Judai hesitated, but smiled. "That's a good idea." Judai kissed Sho on the forehead. "I'll see you soon." Judai turned and walked away, giving Sho a moment to enjoy the wave of relief he felt as he watched Judai walk off.

Once safely out of sight, Sho took a deep breath and went under water. He held onto Johan's face, almost turning as blue as Sho's hair, and pressed his lips against Johan's. Sho breathed all the air he had stored in his mouth and lungs and the two of them surfaced at the same time. Johan gasped for breath as Sho crawled out of the water. He rubbed his body with one of the white cloth towels Johan had brought from his dorm room. Sho pulled on his discarded boxers and had gotten his pants on when Johan grabbed his arm. "Sho," Johan said softly, "we need to tell him. It's not fair to Judai."

Sho, not Darling, Johan had called him Sho. That meant he was serious. Sho's eyes began to tear up. "I don't want to tell him" Sho whispered.

Johan held onto Sho's shoulders. "Sho, the sooner you tell him, the better. We probably shouldn't have been going behind his back for so long."

Sho looked away. "When did you grow a conscience?" Sho cried with a wavering voice. "All those times you and I did it, you didn't give me a lecture. Why are you doing this now?"

Johan stared at his lover. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Sho watched, worried that Johan hadn't responded to his question. "J-Johan?" The European boy looked at the shorter. Sho was staring back at him, his eyes wide and worried. Johan couldn't help but smile. He reached a hand out to touch Sho's soft cheek. He then tilted Sho's head up and bent down to kiss Sho's perfect lips.

"Hey, Sho, I think I can--" Judai stopped as he saw his boyfriend of three years and his new friend break the kiss they had been sharing. Sho turned to Judai, who had a hand in one of his blazer pockets. "S-Sho..." Judai whispered.

Sho took a step towards Judai. "A-Aniki...I can explain."

Judai took a step back. As dumb as Judai may be, or may appear to be, he was bright enough to know what was in front of his eyes. He understood what a half-naked and wet Johan, who wasn't there before, meant, especially when a half naked and equally as wet Sho had been so close to him and was now saying that he could explain things.

"Aniki" Judai heard Sho shout, but didn't look back as he kept running to his dorm room.

( ( ( **Cheating** ) ) )

Sho and Johan, fully clothed and relatively dry, stood in front of the door to Judai's dorm room. Sho was shaking, Johan could tell. In an attempt to calm Sho down, Johan placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. A little bit of the shaking stopped, but it still racked the smaller, prettier boy that Johan stood next to.

"We should knock" Sho said. Johan nodded. He made to go and knock, but Sho had broken from Johan's hold and beat him to the door. "A-Aniki?" Sho called.

"What?" Sho and Johan both flinched. Neither had ever heard Judai speak with such venom.

"Uh...uh...Aniki, w-w n-need to...to um, talk to you" Sho said.

"To do what, explain? Oh, there is no need to explain anything to me since I completely understand what's going on!" There was a sound of something hard hitting the door. "My boyfriend is a whore who has been sneaking behind my back with one of my friends!"

Johan kicked the door. "Don't you dare say that about Darling!"

"'Darling'" Judai opened the door. His eyes were red and puffy and there were tear stains on his cheeks. Judai rushed at Johan, pushing Sho out of the way as he did. The brunette took the lapels of Johan's shirt and pushed him to the rail that was made to keep the Slifers from falling off the second floor. "What gives you the right to call Sho 'Darling'?!"

"Guys, stop it!" Sho shouted, tears springing from his silver eyes.

Johan held Judai's shoulders and managed to push Judai off of him. "What do you think gives me the right?"

Judai charged at Johan, Johan moving out of the way this time. Judai stopped running, immediately turning around to throw himself at Johan. This time, Johan couldn't get out of the way, and was forced to the ground when the heavier brunette and he collided. "You son of a bitch" Judai shouted. He raised a fist and punched Johan in the head, aiming for his nose but having his aim be completely off by his rage. "I can't believe you would move in on my boyfriend!"

"Stop it!" Sho shouted.

Johan used his knee to hit Judai in his groin. Judai lost all his breath, allowing Johan to knock him off and take over the offensive. The foreign bluenette began to punch Judai in the stomach. "I can't believe it took you this long to notice it, dumb ass! I guess that shows how much you care about him!" Johan narrowly dodged a punch Judai threw to get the North Academy boy off of him.

"I do care about him!" Judai shouted, finally landing a punch on Johan's nose.

"Johan" Sho shouted.

"Then you should have showed it!" Johan shouted. He took Judai's arm and bit down hard on the brunette's wrist, actually drawing a few drops of blood.

"Aniki" Sho shouted again. He rushed to the two boys that were fighting over him. Sho took off his blazer and began hitting his boyfriends with it. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Judai and Johan looked at Sho, who was still sobbing. Both immediately forgot their anger towards each other and began to worry about Sho's tears.

"I'm sorry Sho!" Judai said, getting to his feet and coming to Sho's left side.

Johan came to Sho's right and hugged the smaller. "Will you ever forgive me, Darling?"

Sho let a smile break through, but it soon dispersed when Judai and Johan began fighting again. \

"Hey, you get out of here!" Judai demanded.

"Why? I have just as much a right to comfort my Darling as you do!"

"Stop calling him your Darling! He's not yours!"

"Yes he is!"

"If you two keep fighting I won't be either one of yours!" Sho threatens. The two boys shut up. Sho sighed. He turned to Judai. "Aniki, please, let me speak to you. I want to explain things."

Judai smiled slightly. "Okay. But," Judai shot Johan a look, "it has to be just you and me."

Johan glared at his romantic rival. Sho nodded at Judai and followed Judai to the door of his room. "Darling" Sho turned to look at Johan. Johan wasn't looking at Sho, rather, he was staring menacingly at Judai. Sho, though saddened by his lover's mistrust in Sho's boyfriend, smiled at the taller bluenette and turned to step into the room. Judai closed the door, making sure it was also locked so that Johan couldn't come in. Sho knew he wouldn't. Sho knew that Johan knew that what he and Judai had to talk about was personal and he shouldn't be in the room while they talk.

Once inside the room, Judai went to the bunk beds. He sat on it. Sho noticed how messy the room looked. Ever since Sho moved out, Judai's room had slowly been becoming a pig sty, but this was worse than anything Sho could imagine. There was a knocked over chair and ripped curtains; there was a broken lamp lying in shards on the floor and all the sheets on the beds had been ripped off the mattresses. All the beds except Sho's old one, of course.

The bed Sho had lost his innocence in first year.

Sho twitched at the memory. The bluenette met Judai's eyes. Was he remembering the same thing? Had he thought of every last touch they had shared? Had he thought of every last moment of happiness? Was he thinking of what Sho and Johan might have done together? Judai pat the mattress in a spot besides him. Sho took a seat next to his boyfriend. That's when Judai wrapped his arms around Sho and brought the smaller to his chest.

"S-Sho" Judai whispered, voice cracking and eyes watering with tears. "Why? J-Just tell me...why?"

Sho felt himself begin to cry as well. He didn't hug Judai in return though. Those just made Judai bring Sho closer to him. "I... Johan, he just...made me feel...sp-special."

Judai hugged Sho tighter. "Why? I mean, if you wanted some free space or a break or something, you could've just told me. I would've let you see other people."

"No you wouldn't have Aniki" Sho said softly. Judai's grip faltered. "Aniki," Sho said, "I was your room mate and your best friend before I was ever your boyfriend. I know you, probably better than you even know yourself. I know that you talk when you sleep, I know that you don't care if you haven't changed your underwear in a week, I know that you don't like it when the people you love are in trouble." Sho pulled himself away. "But...I also know that you would never have let me go. I know that you are possessive when it comes to the people and things you care about, which is why you don't like it when someone messes with them. This is why you would never have let us take a break from our relationship, and even if you had you would never have let me see anyone else."

Judai's hand twitched. Sho turned away. He couldn't see Judai cry as he continued. "And...And I know that you care more about Duel Monsters than you ever would me."

"That's not true!" Judai shouted.

"Yes it is!" Sho responded. "You always forgot about me over the breaks because of some local tournament and I was pushed to the side when all those Pro-leaguers came to Duel Academy for the GX Tournament." Sho placed his hands in his lap and began to shake. "Wh-When I saw you and Johan duel, and I saw how similar you two were, I was actually worried. I was so afraid that you would leave me for him, because he had just as much passion for dueling as you did. Then," Sho smiled, "then Johan started to pay attention to me. He...he gave me flowers and chocolates and little presents like that. And one day, he told me he loved me and I could tell that he meant it."

Judai placed his hands on Sho's face and gently guided the boy to look at him. "I love you Sho. I have since those early days during first year." Judai bent towards Sho and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sho closed his eyes, feeling comfort surge through him. But...that was just it, comfort. There was no passion for Sho. There was no tingling warmth, there was no fluttering heart, and there wasn't a light feeling in his head. It was just comfort...

Because Judai was his friend, and for the last two years, he had been a friend with benefits more than he had ever been a boyfriend. As Judai pulled away, Sho curled in on himself and began to sob. Judai placed his hand on Sho's curled back, but Sho pulled away. "I can't, Aniki. I just can't!"

"I-It's okay Sho" Judai said, a smile on his face but not in his voice. "I forgive you." Sho turned to Judai. Judai put his hand in his pocket. "I'll always forgive you! No matter what! We can start again, and this time I'll be everything you want me to be. I'll be selfless and I'll be completely devoted and I'll love you until the day I die." Judai placed a hand on Sho's cheek. "As long as you say you'll be mine and only mine, as long as you stay away from Johan."

Sho's bottom lip shook. Leave Johan for Judai? Sho's heart felt like it was splitting in two. One half was telling Sho how much fun and how much he had loved Judai and their time together. The other half, though, was reminding Sho of the passion he had with Johan and all the love Johan had for Sho, so much love that Sho could read it in his mint eyes and the way he walked and smiled at him. The two parts of him were arguing with each other, causing frustration to the small bluenette. But one half of it was larger than the other, and that was the part he was going to listen to.

Sho got off of the bed. "I...I'm sorry Aniki" Sho whispered. He turned around and walked out of the door. There he saw Johan, sitting with his back against the rail. Sho smiled at him and that was all it took for Johan to understand what Sho was telling him. Johan got up and took Sho's hand. "Let's go home, Darling" he said.

Sho felt like crying again. There was that love, laced clearly in the taller boy's voice. Sho nodded and walked off with his new boyfriend.

( ( ( **Cheating** ) ) )

Judai tossed something small into the air. It fell back into his hand with a thump. Judai tossed it again, and it landed right back in his hand.

Judai thought of what Sho had said. That he didn't like how Judai would rather have spent time dueling than have spent time with him. That wasn't true, and Judai would stay by that defense. Because he knew that he hated having to spend time away from Sho. Because he had been in those tournaments for the money they gave to the winners, or Judai.

The brunette opened the object, a little black box. Inside, there was a simple but lovely ring. It was a gold band with a little diamond with two rubies flanking it.

Judai had saved every last cent for this little treasure. Judai had sworn to himself that he would have his beautiful friend for the rest of his life. Judai had sworn that he would never let go of Sho, because he loved him and wanted the best for him.

Judai closed the box.

Judai didn't want Sho to be with Johan--hell he hated the idea--but Judai wanted the best for Sho. And if Sho thought that Johan was the best for him, then Judai would be fine with it. Because Judai loved his friend and if letting him go would make him happy, then Judai would just have to get through it.

* * *

_Awww...sweet/sad ending. Anyway, review!_


End file.
